1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cabinet door prop unit to be used for the door of a piece of storage furniture such as a storage cabinet, that may be an over- or under-the-top type door with a hinge mechanism, a pull-down-and-open type door, a pull-up-and-open type door, a swing-sideways type door or a door of any other relevant type as will be described hereinafter, in order to absorb the energy of the moving door and prevent it form slamming shut simply by fitting it to the door, on one hand, and also to the inner wall surface of one of the lateral walls, the top wall or the bottom wall, whichever appropriate, of the cabinet main body so that the door may be opened and closed easily, slowly and comfortably.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 18 of the accompanying drawings schematically illustrates a known under-the-top type cabinet door with a hinge mechanism, with which the door a can be opened and temporarily stored under the top wall c of the cabinet main body b (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 60-18528). Such a known door arrangement has the drawback that the door a has to be fitted and positionally regulated properly with toil because the slide mechanism of the door including a slide rail g and a roller h is located within the cabinet and the internal storage space of the cabinet main body b is reduced by the door a that is stored inside the cabinet main body b when it is opened in addition to the fact that a support arm d and a short arm e have to be fitted to the door a and the cabinet main body b and a coil spring has to be arranged between the door a and the short arm e in order to make the door operate properly.
Additionally, the support arm d and the spring f become exposed to the outside to damage the appearance of the storage cabinet when the door a is opened and the user may have one or more than one of his or her fingers smashed between the spring f and the support arm d by mistake.